


T - like a turgid Turgon

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM.<br/><br/>We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is already the next cue:<br/><br/>T - like a turgid Turgon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turgid Turgon - by Dean Maia of Este

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Turgid Turgon

  


Elenwe was the first. I did not even realize she was gone; she looked like she was asleep. Idril kept trying to wake her. 

  


Then the battles: Battle-Under-Stars, the Glorious Battle. Glorious? Just more of my people gone. 

  


We have to patrol the borders, guard our crops, keep the roads open. More loss, death. I will none of it. 

Though the warning Ulmo gave was welcome, more welcome is the chance to leave behind all the death found here. Behind the wall of the city I will find we will be able to live. Even Morgoth will not find us.

  


Dean Maia of Este


	2. Lessened State - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

T – like a turgid Turgon  
 ****  
Lessened State

Turgon woke with the weight of the evil in Mordor pressing his chest and stealing his breath.  Gasping, he tried to raise himself, one arm wrapped around his bloated stomach, but fell back exhausted by his effort.

_Not even a hundred years. Less than forty as Steward.  We are lessened, indeed._

His breath wheezed in his chest. He coughed, feeling slimy froth in his throat. True Kings of Men could give back the gift of life at will, passing peacefully beyond the circles of the world before their bodies failed.  If a king should come, he had preserved the trust.

A/N – Denethor's grandfather, Turgon was born in TAIII 2855 and died in 2953, at 98 years old.  He had been Steward since 2914, only 39 years. It was during his time as Steward that Sauron declared himself openly and Ithilien was deserted.

Tolkien did not tell us how he died, so I have taken the liberty of making it congestive heart failure with symptoms of edema to suit the 'turgid' of the prompt.  (Sorry, Juno, couldn't quite work my way into the other kind of turgid organ. )


End file.
